<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1848 Erebus Place by BonesInTheOcean, TakeAStepOut (Falterbehind)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734940">1848 Erebus Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesInTheOcean/pseuds/BonesInTheOcean'>BonesInTheOcean</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterbehind/pseuds/TakeAStepOut'>TakeAStepOut (Falterbehind)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Multi, jart manscapes- pube lovers yee be warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesInTheOcean/pseuds/BonesInTheOcean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterbehind/pseuds/TakeAStepOut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>- Harry has changed the chat name to Raft of the Medusa -</b>
</p><p><i>09:04</i> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> What?<br/><i>09:05</i> <b>Math Man:</b> It’s because he doesn’t think we’ll last two days without him without resorting to cannibalism, apparently. <br/><i>09:05</i> <b>Jart:</b> How insulting.<br/><i>09:05</i>0<b> Jart:</b> We could last at least 3.</p><p>7 of London's finest respond to a housemates wanted advert and get caught up in the shenanigans that come with living in a beat up old Victorian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lt Edward Little/Sgt Solomon Tozer, Thomas Hartnell/Lt John Irving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The One With the Conference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We are not sorry for any of this</p><p>Nickname Guide:<br/>Tom Hartnell - Ship’s Boy<br/>John Hartnell- Jart<br/>George Hodgson - Hodgy on Main<br/>John Irving - Math Man<br/>Edward Little - Captain Jack Marrow<br/>Harry Goodsir - Harry<br/>Solomon Tozer - Lucky No. 36</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hodgson’s Henchmen</b>
</p><p>
  <em>09:02</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>- Harry has changed the chat name to Raft of the Medusa -</b>
</p><p><em> 09:04 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy: </b>What?</p><p><em> 09:05 </em> <b>Math Man: </b>It’s because he doesn’t think we’ll last two days without him without resorting to cannibalism, apparently. </p><p><em> 09:05 </em> <b>Jart: </b>How insulting.</p><p><em> 09:05 </em> <b>Jart:</b> We could last at least 3.</p><p><em> 09:08 </em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>We’ll be lucky to last 24 hours.</p><p><em> 09:10 </em> <b>Lucky #36: </b>seeing that nickname is a gut punch every time edward xx</p><p><em> 09:10 </em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>Blame John</p><p><em> 09:11 </em> <b>Math Man: </b>Me?</p><p><em> 09:13 </em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>Other John</p><p><em> 09:14 </em> <b>Jart: </b>The Cool John 😎</p><p><em> 09:14 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy: </b>John I’ve known you my whole life and you’ve never been cool</p><p><em> 09:16 </em> <b>Harry: </b>I’ll be back from the conference in two days. Can the house please be standing when I come back?</p><p><em> 09:19 </em> <b>Jart: </b>Aye, aye, Doctor o7</p><p><em> 09:25 </em> <b>Lucky #36: </b>no promises xx</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 10:12 </em>
</p><p><em> 10:12 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b>Can someone help a fellow with moving my clavier to the cellar! The vibes in the living room are positively rancid! It is throwing off my ✨mojo✨!!</p><p><em> 10: 17 </em> <b>Math Man: </b>Won’t it be too dark to read the music?</p><p><em> 10:17 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b>Ah! Much like a bat, I use SONAR in times of darkness!! </p><p><em> 10: 20 </em> <b>Jart: </b>Do u sleep upside down like one?</p><p><em> 10:21 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main:</b> On occasion! There’s nothing better for the old circulation!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 14:43 </em>
</p><p><em> 14:43 </em> <b> <em>Lucky #36: </em> </b>cheers mate ill help when i get in xx</p><p><em> 14:45 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b>Not to worry, Solomon! I brought it down myself!</p><p><em> 14:47 </em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>The piano???????</p><p><em> 14:48 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b>It was no small feat! It was quite heavy but the weight of living is heavier!</p><p><em> 14:48 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b> <em> [Image attachment] </em></p><p><em> 14:52 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy: </b>George, it’s just black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 16:27 </em>
</p><p><em> 16:27 </em> <b>Jart: </b>just banged my fucking shin in the fuck-damn cellar</p><p><em> 16:33 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b>Ah! I forgot you don’t use echolocation!</p><p><em> 16:37 </em> <b>Jart: </b>U know when u said u were a bit batty during the application process I didn’t think u meant it literally</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 21:09 </em>
</p><p><em> 21:09 </em> <b>Harry: </b>Just checking in to see if the house is still in one piece?</p><p><em> 21:11 </em> <b>Math Man: </b>All is quiet on the home front; how’s the conference? </p><p><em> 21:13 </em> <b>Harry:</b> Fascinating! Did you know that osteomyelitis causes bone necrosis, imagine! </p><p><em> 21:16 </em> <b>Lucky #36 </b>whats bone necrosis xx</p><p><em> 21:18 </em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>Dead bone inside you.</p><p><em> 21:19 </em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>I’ve had the opportunity to see some interesting samples in my studies.</p><p><em> 21:20 </em> <b>Lucky #36:</b> cheers edward xx</p><p><em> 21:24 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy: </b>I’ve also had the opportunity to see some interesting samples in my time</p><p><em> 21:24 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy:  </b> <em> [image attachment] </em></p><p><em> 21:27 </em> <b>Harry: </b>Is that an x-ray of /your/ foot?</p><p><em> 21:28 </em> <b>Jart: </b>It’s mine.</p><p><em> 21:28 </em> <b>Jart:</b> RIP</p><p><em> 21:31 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy: </b>The house may be in one piece but my brother is not.</p><p><em> 21:32 </em> <b>Lucky #36: </b>you okay mate xx</p><p><em> 21:35 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> Absolutely not, thank you for asking.</p><p><em> 21:34 </em> <b>Jart: </b>monty python I’m Fine.jpg</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 10:17  </em>
</p><p><em> 10:17 </em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>Who’s been in the shower for an hour and a half? I have places to be</p><p><em> 10:18 </em> <b>Lucky #36</b>: you got a hot date xx</p><p><em> 10:19 </em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow</b>: As hot a date as marking midterms can be</p><p><em> 10:20 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b>Oh, apologies my good man! I am trying to cultivate an environment in which to grow mushrooms!</p><p><em> 10:22 </em> <b> Harry: </b>George, we’ve talked about this</p><p><em> 10:24 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b>It is a waste to purchase mushrooms when we can grow own, dearest Harry</p><p><em> 10:25 </em> <b>Captain John Marrow</b>: I have a train to catch in twenty minutes</p><p><em>10:26</em> <b>Jart: </b>Explains why when I tried to have a shower earlier there wasn’t mush-room 🍄</p><p><em> 10:28 </em> <b>Lucky #36: </b>use the downstairs shower mate we can share this once xx</p><p><em> 10:28 </em> <b>Jart:</b> Oh ur sharing a shower? EDWARD AND SOL, SITTING IN A TREE</p><p><em> 10:28 </em> <b>Jart:</b> K</p><p><em> 10:28 </em> <b>Jart:</b> I</p><p><em> 10:28 </em> <b>Jart:</b> S</p><p><em> 10:29 </em> <b>Jart:</b> S</p><p><em> 10:29 </em> <b>Jart:</b> I</p><p><em> 10:29 </em> <b>Jart:</b> N</p><p><em> 10:29 </em> <b>Jart:</b> G</p><p><em>10:30</em> <b>Lucky #36:</b> am literally not home mate xx</p><p><em> 10:35 </em> <b>Harry: </b>George, answer your phone</p><p><em> 10:38 </em> <b>Harry:</b> George</p><p><em> 10:43 </em> <b>Harry: </b>GEORGE</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 12:11  </em>
</p><p><em> 12:11 </em> <b> Jart<em>:</em> </b> Jackie boy whats 72 / 12</p><p><em> 12:16 </em> <b>Math Man</b>: I’m so glad I have an engineering degree so that you can ask me simple division questions</p><p><em> 12:16 </em> <b>Math Man: </b>It’s 6, by the way</p><p><em> 12:22 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> John are you still good to drive me to work?</p><p><em> 12:22 </em> <b>Math Man: </b>Yes; the museum is on the way to some errands I have to run. It’s no trouble.</p><p><em> 12:25 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> Great! Be down in a sec</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>-John Hartnell-</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 17:47 </em>
</p><p><em>17:47</em> <b>Tom Hartnell: </b>John is buying pizza, what do you want on</p><p><em> 17:48 </em> <b>John Hartnell: </b>Hawaiian </p><p><em> 17:48 </em> <b>John Hartnell</b>: Tell him thanks</p><p><em> 17:51 </em> <b>Tom Hartnell: </b>Will do</p><p><em> 17:53 </em> <b>Tom Hartnell</b>: It’s so lovely of him to always pay for Saturday Pizza</p><p><em> 17:53 </em> <b>John Hartnell</b>: OH YOU THINK HES ~LOVELY~?</p><p><em> 17:54 </em> <b>John Hartnell: </b>👀👀👀</p><p><em> 17:57 </em> <b>Tom Hartnell: </b>He’s tops for always buying pizza? It’s nice?</p><p><em> 17:58 </em> <b>John Hartnell: </b>OH YOU THINK HE ~TOPS~?</p><p><em>17:59 </em> <b>Tom Hartnell: </b> DFASKDSFD</p><p><em> 17:59 </em> <b>Tom Hartnell: </b>I’M SAYING I THINK HE’S NICE!!!!!!!!</p><p><em>17:01</em> <b>John Hartnell: </b>OH YOU THINK HE’S ~NICE~?</p><p><em>17:01</em> <b>John Hartnell: </b>👀👀👀</p><p><em>17:03</em> <b>Tom Hartnell: </b>I WILL SEE YOU AT HOME</p><p><em> 17:04 </em> <b>John Hartnell: </b>You will? Won’t u be busy ogling John?</p><p><em> 17:06 </em> <b>Tom Hartnell: </b>I’m siccing Betsy on you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 20:21 </em>
</p><p><em> 20:21 </em> <b>Harry: </b>Reminder I’m coming home tomorrow at noon. If you have any incriminating evidence please hide it by then.</p><p><em> 20:24 </em> <b>Jart:</b> Time to hide that body in the basement I guess</p><p><em> 20:26 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main:</b> Do not fear, gentlemen!! I shall take care of it!!!</p><p><em> 20:27 </em> <b>Jart: </b>wait what</p><p><em> 20:28 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b>It is done.</p><p><em> 20:31 </em> <b> Harry: </b>George answer your phone</p><p><em> 20:36 </em> <b> Harry: </b>GEORGE </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>-Edward Little-</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 23:48 </em>
</p><p><em>23:48</em> <b>Edward Little: </b>What do you think he meant by sharing the shower?</p><p><em> 23:52 </em> <b>John Irving: </b>Edward, go to bed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The One With The Meat Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 14:08 </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> 14:08 </em> <b>Harry: </b>Ideas for movie night; go!</p><p><em> 14:10 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b>Eraserhead! A nice ✨light✨ film for the lads</p><p><em>14:11</em> <b>Jart: </b>Star Wars Xmas Special</p><p><em>14:12</em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> John you’ve forced me to watch that eight times. </p><p><em>14:15</em> <b>Math Man: </b>It is July.</p><p><em>14:16</em> <b>Jart:</b> And?</p><p><em>14:16</em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>War Horse</p><p><em> 14:18 </em> <b>Lucky #36: </b>never seen that one xx</p><p><em>14:18</em> <b>Lucky #36:</b> is it good xx</p><p><em>14:19</em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>It’s my favourite movie</p><p><em>14:22</em> <b>Hodgy on Main:</b> I would love to watch War Horse! An excellent opportunity to get to know our dear better! 🥳</p><p><em>14:23</em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> Sounds good; anything but the star wars special honestly</p><p><em>14:28</em> <b>Harry: </b>All in favour for War Horse? Speak now, or forever hold your horses.</p><p><em>14:30</em> <b>Jart: </b>@Ship’s Boy if we don’t watch the special at some point I will stomp you to death with my hooves 🐎</p><p><em>14:43</em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>You don’t actually have hooves in this home do you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 20:02 </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>20:02</em> <b>Harry: </b>Starting the movie in ten</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 22:40 </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> 22:40 </em> <b>Jart:</b> Well. I think we all know Edward a little too well now</p><p><em>22:42</em> <b>Ship’s Boy: </b>Christ, do you just hate horses? What’s wrong with you?</p><p><em> 22:43 </em> <b> Captain Jack Marrow: </b>I got kicked in the head by a horse as a child. </p><p><em> 22:44 </em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>Can’t trust the tombstone teeth motherfuckers</p><p><em> 22:48 </em> <b>Lucky #36: </b>you alright there mate xx</p><p><em> 22:50 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> Obviously not, what the fuck?</p><p><em> 22:55 </em> <b>Jart: </b>Tom ur horse girl phase is showing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 09:26 </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>09:26</em> <b>Harry:</b> Why is there eight pounds of ground beef in the fridge?</p><p><em>09:27</em> <b>Harry: </b>George are you trying to summon spirits again?</p><p><em> 09:30 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b>Not I! The last attempt was entirely too fruitful, my good sir!</p><p><em> 09:32 </em> <b>Jart: </b>It’s mine. I found a new recipe online that I’m going to try tonight</p><p><em> 09:32 </em> <b>Jart: </b>If you hear screaming from the kitchen its just me, hard at work</p><p><em> 09:32 </em> <b>Jart:</b> Beating my meat</p><p><em> 09:35 </em> <b> Captain Jack Marrow: </b>uh</p><p><em> 09:37 </em> <b>Jart: </b>With my tenderizer, you freak</p><p><em> 09:40 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy: </b>Is this going to be like the time you tried to make a tur-duck-en</p><p><em> 09:42 </em> <b>Jart: </b>No</p><p><em>09:42</em> <b>Jart</b>: <a href="https://i.imgur.com/Q5KLcwm.jpg">[image attachment]</a></p><p><em> 09:42 </em> <b>Jart: </b>I’m making ~this~</p><p><em> 09:45 </em> <b>Jart</b>: If Frankenstien can make a son, then why can’t I?</p><p><em> 09:48 </em> <b>Math Man: </b>Did you…. Actually read any of that book?</p><p><em> 09:51 </em> <b>Jart: </b>No ❤️</p><p><em> 09:55 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy: </b>Why does that look like that guy we went to school with?</p><p><em> 09:55 </em> <b> Ship’s Boy:</b> John Templeton?</p><p><em> 09:57 </em> <b>Jart: </b>JORRINGTON?</p><p><em> 09:58 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy: </b> That’s the bitch </p><p><em>10:07 </em><b>Harry:</b> Okay, just clean up your mess please</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of The Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 13:48 </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> 13:48 </em> <b>Jart: </b>[Image attachment]</p><p><em> 13:48 </em> <b>Jart: </b>MY BEAUTIFUL BOY LIVES</p><p><em> 13:49 </em> <b>Jart: </b> ALL HAIL MY SON</p><p><em> 13:49 </em> <b>Jart: </b>He shall be known throughout the lands as Crispin Jartson, and you will all pay homage to him</p><p><em> 13:51 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main</b>: That is the most terrifying thing I have ever seen! And I once spent 36 hours trapped in a haunted mirror!</p><p><em> 13:53 </em> <b>Jart:</b> From you, dear George? That is the highest compliment</p><p><em> 13:57 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy: </b>It looks like Betsy when she was freshly hatched</p><p><em> 14:00 </em> <b>Jart: </b>Crispin’s first decree as royal meat baby is that if you eat him, I will hunt you down and turn you into a pair of shoes</p><p><em> 14:01 </em> <b>Jart: </b>Crispin’s second decree as royal meat baby is that we must all be party rockin’ in this house</p><p><em> 14:08 </em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow: </b>Wait, who sings that song?</p><p><em> 14:11 </em> <b>Jart: </b>LMFAO</p><p><em> 14:15 </em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow:</b> Why are you laughing at me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of The Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 19:10 </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> 19:10 </em> <b>Harry:</b> Sol’s game starts in twenty minutes</p><p><em> 19:14 </em> <b>Math Man: </b>I can’t believe that we are a household that watches football</p><p><em> 19:16 </em> <b>Jart: </b>Well, if you’d prefer to go do quadratic equations or smth…</p><p><em> 19:19 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main: </b>We must support our roommate and friend Solomon! ⚽️ </p><p><em> 19:20 </em> <b>Hodgy on Main:</b> I shall be up presently, gentlemen! I am just untangling myself from the rafters!</p><p><em> 19:22 </em> <b>Jart: </b>Sad I can’t be there to watch; I’ll try to watch the highlights out back at work when I can</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raft of the Medusa</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 19:57 </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> 19:57 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy: </b>OOH, NASTY FALL</p><p><em>19:58</em> <b>Harry:</b> Good lord, one wrong move and he could have dislocated his humerus from his glenoid fossa! Imagine!</p><p><em> 19:58 </em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> His what</p><p><em>19:58</em> <b>Harry:</b> Arm</p><p><em>20:06</em> <b>Jart</b>: What'd I miss lads</p><p><em>20:09</em> <b>Ship’s Boy</b>: Sol ate shit and also they’re losing</p><p><em>20:10</em> <b>Math Man</b>: 0-1 </p><p><em>20:10</em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow:</b> It’s early yet</p><p><em>20:11</em> <b>Jart</b>: Alright keep me posted yeah</p><p><em> 20:11 </em> <b>Harry</b>: Will do!</p><p> </p><p><em>20:37</em><b> Ship’s Boy:</b> Ned holy fuck</p><p><em>20:37</em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> IS THAT YOU????</p><p><em>20:37</em><b> Ship’s Boy:</b> ON THE JUMBOTRON????</p><p><em>20:38</em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> JOHN YOU’RE MISSING THIS</p><p><em>20:38 </em><b>Hodgy on Main</b>: It’s all so very exciting! I hope you’re having a splendid time, Edward!</p><p><em>20:38 </em><b>Ship’s Boy:</b> NED ARE YOU WEARING HIS JERSEY??????</p><p><em>20:39</em> <b>Hodgy on Main:</b> Why does the ball evade the men? Is it haunted as well?</p><p><em>20:39 </em><b>Harry: </b>Not everything is haunted, George. </p><p><em>20:41</em> <b>Math Man: </b>1-3</p><p><em>20:43</em> <b>Jart:</b> We get it John you like numbers</p><p><em>20:43</em> <b>Jart:</b> LOL @ NED</p><p> </p><p><em>20:58</em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> It’s down to the wire</p><p><em>20:58</em><b> Ship’s Boy:</b> YES SOL GO AFTER THAT BALL FFS</p><p><em>20: 58</em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> NONONONO WRONG DIRECTION SOL</p><p><em>20:59</em> <b>Math Man:</b> SOLOMON I SWEAR TO GOODNESS</p><p><em>20:59</em><b> Harry:</b> I can’t do this</p><p><em>20:59</em> <b>Hodgy on Main:</b> I told you the ball was haunted!! It’s got a mind of its own!!! SOLOMON I BEG YOU TO TURN THIS BALL AROUND IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!</p><p><em>21:00</em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> ARE YOU KIDDING ME</p><p><em>21:00</em> <b>Ship’s Boy:</b> HE FUCKING SCORED FOR THE OTHER TEAM</p><p><em>21:00</em> <b>Math Man:</b> 1-4………</p><p><em>21:01</em> <b>Jart:</b> L</p><p><em>21:01</em><b> Jart:</b> O</p><p><em>21:01</em> <b>Jart:</b> L</p><p><em>21:02</em> <b>Jart:</b> I hope you lads recorded this</p><p><em>21:02</em> <b>Jart:</b> I cannot wait to get home so I can roast TF outta his ass</p><p><em>21:03</em> <b>Harry:</b> I feel like that last hit to the head really did him in</p><p><em>21:03</em><b> Jart: </b>LOLLL</p><p><em>21:05</em><strong> Harry: </strong>At least the game is over now?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Raft of the Medusa</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>22:46</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> 22:46 </em> <b>Jart: </b>WHO THE</p><p><em> 22:46 </em> <b> Jart: </b>FUCK</p><p><em>22:46</em> <b>Jart: </b>ATE CRISPIN</p><p><em>22:46</em> <b>Jart: </b>[image attachment]</p><p><em> 22:47 </em> <b> Jart:</b> I LEAVE FOR 6 HOURS AND COME BACK TO THE CRUMBS OF MY SON</p><p><em>22:47</em> <b>Jart: </b>HIS BODY WAS NOT MEANT TO BE YOUR BREAD</p><p><em> 22: 48 </em> <b>Jart: </b> I WENT TO KISS HIM GOODNIGHT AND FOUND A MURDER SCENE</p><p><em>22:49</em> <b>Math Man:</b> I did not touch that monstrosity</p><p><em>22:50 </em><b>Ship’s Boy:</b> I wouldn’t go near that thing if you paid me</p><p><em>22:50</em> <b>Captain Jack Marrow:</b> I’m on a diet</p><p><em>22:50</em> <b>Harry:</b> Eating that much red meat in one sitting is a death wish, John</p><p><em>22:57</em> <b>Jart:</b> GEORGE</p><p><em>22:57</em> <b>Jart:</b> GEORGE START TALKING</p><p><em>22:57</em> <b>Jart: </b>GEORGE IF YOU DID THIS I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL FETCH THE PRIESTS</p><p><em>22:58 </em><b>Hodgy on Main:</b> Ah! Apologies, Jart! I did not lay a finger on your beautiful son, but I will hunt down and project my spirit inside the brain of the absolute nincompoop who did!</p><p><em>23:09</em> <b>Lucky #36: </b>whos crispin xx</p><p><em>23:12</em> <b>Jart:</b> My BEAUTIFUL SUNSHINE CHILD!!! THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE!!! THE APPLE OF MY EYE!!! MY FLESH AND BLOOD!!! THE EIGHT POUNDS OF BEEF THAT I ADORE THE MOST!!!</p><p><em>23:12</em> <b>Jart:</b> WHERE IS HE</p><p><em>23:14</em> <b>Lucky #36</b>: oh sorry mate you know how i get after a game ahaha xx</p><p><em>23:14</em> <b>Lucky #36:</b> could use more salt next time xx</p><p><em>23:15</em> <b>Jart: </b>Alright</p><p><em>23:15</em> <b>Jart:</b> I’m gonna give u a 10 minute headstart</p><p><em> 23:15 </em> <b> Jart:</b> Start running</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Raft of the Medusa</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>02:12</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>02:12</em> <b>Jart:</b> Hey lads!</p><p><em>02:12</em> <b>Jart:</b> Turns out I took too many pain meds</p><p><em>02:13</em> <b>Jart:</b> Sleep well (sorry Sol lmao)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is it even a terror fic if theres no implied cannibalism</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>